1. Field
This invention relates to fishing lures. In particular this invention relates to fishing lures which have means to generate fish-luring action.
2. State of the Art
A wide variety of fishing lures include means to fish-luring action in the form of noise or vibration. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,467 (Hodges, Jr. et al.) discloses a fishing lure which intermittently buzzes and vibrates upon a change in attitude. The fish lure has an ovate body with hooks suspended therefrom. Such a lure may be referred to as a plug.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,380,132 (Atkinson) is a plug with a water tight cavity within which a spring is positioned to oscillate to generate mechanical sounds or a transducer to supply or transmit sound energy into the water.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,012 (Maled) shows an electrically powered cylindrical or ovate plug with a rotating eccentric to generate a wobbling type motion. Similarly U.S. Pat. No. 3,310,902 is also an ovate or cylindrical fishing lure or plug with electrical components therein to generate a buzzing sound.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,339 (Funtes et al.) shows a cylindrical or ovate plug with an electronically powered transducer fluid coupled to the water to transmit acoustic signals into the water in selected patterns.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,313 (Dugan, Jr.) also shows a cylindrical or ovate type fishing lure with circuitry to generate signals in a predetermined frequency band.
The lures in the above noted references contain the electrical or mechanical components within their bodies to which the fish are attracted. Hooks or hooking structure are attached to the bodies of such lures.
It is presently understood that typical game fish have a type of inner ear to hear or sense sound transmitted through the water. In addition, it is understood that fish have lateral line sensing organs to sense sound. It is presently understood that lateral line perception is in the lower frequencies somewhere between about 4 hertz and 200 hertz. Inner ear sound sensing by fish is believed to be at frequencies approximately between 2 hertz and 1000 hertz.
It is presently understood that the lateral line sensing is used by fish to establish the relative origin of the sound by direction and depth and possibly even range. Other sounds may be representative of a minnow and or other aquatic creature which could be viewed by the fish as food. The In Fisherman, Book #85, April '89, page 42-53.
As noted hereinbefore, there are a number of fishing lures specifically intended to radiate acoustic energy into the environment of a fish. The devices heretofore mentioned all appear to be of substantial size and are plugs. None of the disclosed devices have been sized to be small enough to attach to, for example, a jig, or to be suspended or attached to a plug lure if such be desired. Similarly devices for combination or securement in front of or immediately proximate to a desired plug, a spinner assembly or bait have heretofore not been presented.
It is also presently understood that some fish see and in turn respond to flashing light or movement. Whole classes of lures such as spoons, spinners and the like are available which presumably attract fish by the flashing. It is assumed that the flashing is intended to imitate the flash from a minnow or other aquatic creature to simulate food for the targeted fish. However, movement of the water in a manner to emulate the minnow is not presently understood to be effected by existing lure except to the extent it may be effected by movement of the lure through the water by, for example, trolling or by operation of the fishing rod and reel by the fisherman. In either case the lure is moving past potential locations of fish which the fisherman wants to catch.
There is a need for a separate operational device sized small enough to be associated with a game fish fishing lure, bait, spinner or jig structure so that it may be readily added or subtracted to the overall fishing arrangement and at the same time be configured to be stationary or moveable, at the option of the fisherman, to generate desired acoustical signals and even mechanical vibration signals to enhance the fish-luring action. Further, there is a need for such devices which radiate acoustic signals preselected in a pattern to be suggestive of food to fish as well as to provide signals for lateral line sensing by the fish.